Delirium
by Morggy
Summary: Sequel to The House on Hummingbird Road. Post season 5 - love and lemons vampire-style.
1. Chapter 1

_**Delirium **_

True Bloodbelongs to HBO

**A/N:** Not gonna lie, this is mostly vampire-style lemonade with a dash of feeling. I haven't had any inspiration to write for the TB canon – season 5 was just painful and turned the land of fan fiction parched and dry (don't get me wrong, I enjoyed a lot of things about season 5 – my muse is just not competent enough to delve into the mess it left us with). So I'll let this little morsel of smut speak for my hopes and dreams.

Post season 5 – Post _The House on Hummingbird Road_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The quietude of the woods surrounding the house permeated even through the noise coming from the widescreen television set in the living room. He could hear the silence, and what was concealed in it. Human ears would not have the privileged information that at this moment two werewolves padded back and forth between the perimeters of the Stackhouse and Compton houses, as they had done every day for the past three months. Human ears could not so perfectly hear and catalogue sounds separately.

Eric Northman had but to concentrate and he knew enough of what was going on around him to suit him. His nose detected nothing out of the ordinary. He knew from the lingering scents that Jason Stackhouse and Alcide Herveaux had visited today. The vampire growled low in his chest when he recognized the were's stench. Herveaux was reliable and an ally but he couldn't help feeling territorial – especially after what he'd witnessed three months earlier. He knew his silly glamour of him wouldn't take – but it had been fun to entertain the illusion he _could_ keep the were's paws away from her – plus it sent Sookie a clear message too.

The object of his once begrudging affections lay limply on the couch with her eyes closed. The rhythm of her breathing and heart rate told him she was deeply asleep. He glanced cursorily at the television, where some random newscaster discussed with her equally random guest the state of vampire-control laws.

His lips pulled into a sneer and he huffed with derision, turning his eyes away from the TV. They fell again on the sleeping form of Sookie Stackhouse and his eyelids drooped slightly as he intentionally inhaled deeply.

She smelled of citrus shampoo and soap, and of her – his favorite scent. She looked otherworldly beautiful with her eyes closed, her lashes fanning across her cheeks – her tan had been fading as the time of year, and present crisis, didn't allow for sunbathing – but her skin was still a healthy color. Her long, blonde hair looked like it was still slightly damp from her shower as it splayed across the pillow cushioning her head. She was dwarfed inside a large plaid shirt he strangely recognized from his days under the witch's curse.

He smiled to himself, pretending she had chosen to wear it to feel closer to him. He bent at the waist over the back of the couch, hovering inches above her face so he could scent her better. There was a faint trace of honey on her breath. He knew she'd had tea from the still warm cup on her center table. She shifted in her sleep, arching off the couch and moaning, her lips parted. It was too much for him. Eric swept his tongue over her moist, parted lips, shuddering at the taste and feel of her – he could taste the honey on her lips. He lingered there, enjoying the texture of her pouty full lips against his probing mouth.

Sookie whimpered under him, muttering nonsense in her sleep. Eric backed away slightly, his half-lidded eyes roaming over her perfect face. He'd missed her face… He'd missed everything about her. It was still disconcerting at times to acknowledge to himself how much she meant to him. He could stay there for hours cataloguing her freckles, following every breath, every beat of her pulse, like a love struck fool. When in a thousand years could Eric have imagined behaving like that without feeling any shame?

The human Eric could've, he decided – and he opened his eyes fully, blinking them as he stared down at her bewilderedly. He wished he'd met her then. He could have loved her then – unabashedly. He would have taken her for the wife his father had wished for him. He would have picked her out of any herd – he knew it in his blood he would have singled her out as a human too. He would have taken her with him, locked her in his quarters and thoroughly fucked her night after night until she was swelling with child. He would have loved her and protected her and made her queen over his tribe. They would have fought and died for her – as he would have. Maybe if he'd had her then, he would never have wound up in that forest in Britain where he was fatally wounded and made vampire. He might not have gone to battle at all were he where his father had intended him to be – a King with a Queen at his side. Or he might have been there, but driven to victory with the knowledge she waited for him back home.

He frowned at the path his thoughts had taken – he was not given to ludicrous fantasies such as this. What might have been – what ifs… they were foolish – pointless.

Things are what they are. He is vampire – and he loves this mostly human creature. This very mortal, delicate woman who had rejected him, sent him away from her bed, refused his love and protection. Yet here he still stood – and would stand always, as long as she would allow him, and maybe long after that as well.

The female newscaster was inflamed as she talked to her guest.

"_The absurdity of the current vampire-control plan is that it doesn't differ in any significant way to the plan we had before the outbreak of mindless killings…_"

His head swiveled slowly towards the front door as he became aware of the silent steps outside. He walked over to the window and pulled at the curtains. Bright yellow eyes, shining like flashlights stared at him from the tree line. He nodded once and the wolf turned around, disappearing into the woods. There was nothing to report. Good.

Scooping Sookie into his arms, Eric mounted the stairs fluidly, like only a vampire could – without jostling her or awaking her. He deposited her on her bed, tucking her pillow under her head. Sookie shifted and moaned again in her sleep – a small crease on her brow as she adjusted to her change of scenario without even waking. Eric then pulled her duvet over her, frowning himself as he realized he had never, once in his entire existence, tucked anyone in before. It was an alien gesture for him - but he felt compelled to care for her the way she'd cared for him once.

He sat next to her another moment – confused. He'd come tonight, like he'd come other nights, to check on her, and update her on their plans or alert her about some probable danger. Except he'd seen her earlier tonight – said everything he needed to say and asked everything he needed to ask. He had no excuse to be here – other than the fact he simply wanted to. In a way he was glad she was asleep so he wouldn't have to explain himself. Just these few moments with her, whether she was awake or not, were enough to soothe him.

That she was alright, even after tonight's exertions, that she had come home to have a shower and a meal before bed, that she hadn't brought any other man home with her – they were all comforting things. Sookie was alive and well – in her bed. That she was well would have to suffice for now. It had been all he had for a while now – and though at times his patience grew thin, he had but to see her again to know he'd wait even longer if she asked it of him.

Another moan and Sookie rolled on her side, turning her back to him, her hands diving under the pillow. Eric smiled for some unknown reason and he reached to feel her hair as it cascaded down her flannel covered back. He followed the curve of her spine with his fingers and Sookie shivered involuntarily at the touch, grabbing at the pillow more firmly. Eric let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes, burying his face into her hair around the crook of her neck - his hand moved from her lower back to encircle her waist and pull her to him.

She trembled against his back and sighed deeply. "Eric…" she whispered.

Eric growled low in his chest, realizing she must be dreaming of him. He knew in the back of his mind that she probably still had blood dreams. At first, when he first tricked her into drinking his blood, he had wanted her to dream of him – he had felt the change in her, had been able to feel her growing attraction to him. Now he resented those dreams, he hated the dream Eric who could have what he wanted. He hated that these dreams fed her belief that her feelings were induced by his blood.

He knew the truth she was too confused to see. He remembered what they had lived together. Remembered the time they drank form each other, and dreamed the same dream. They had been one then, and he had known what she felt – she had warmed him, her light made him feel like a human man for the first time in a thousand years.

He had only ever shared blood in that way with Godric and Pam – and he had felt nothing like what he felt when he shared it with Sookie. He knew what it was between them was unique – not even in a thousand more years could he hope to find solace in another's body the way he found in hers. It drove him insane that she couldn't see it, that their circumstances didn't make it likely she would ever see it.

He felt her stiffening in his hold and realized she was awake. He nuzzled her pulse point slowly, wishing to soothe her fear. She gasped and moved, relaxing as she tried to roll back towards him, but he was holding her too tight.

"E… Eric?" her voice was small and confused.

"I'm here…" he confessed, his hand splaying across her stomach.

Sookie nudged him lightly and he slackened his hold so she could roll onto her back and face him. He hovered above her as she blinked her eyes at him, her frown creasing her forehead.

"Am I…?"

Eric shook his head. "No, you're not dreaming."

Sookie flushed a deep crimson, which he could easily see in the dark. In the past he would have taken advantage of this opportunity to embarrass her by bringing up her dreams. Now he just watched her broodingly – there was also another vampire she probably still dreamed of.

He waited to see what she would do. Would she tell him to leave? Would she ask him why he was here? Would she be mad that he was?

Tentatively she reached out with her hand, and touched the side of his face, her frown deepening. Was she seeking proof that he was really here?

Eric blinked, tilting his cheek into her hand, enjoying her warmth – he turned his head unthinkingly and kissed her palm softly. Her eyes smoldered as they stared into his – their rich chocolate brown swallowed by her dilating pupils. He knew that look – but what he felt from her blood was sorrow, not lust.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. I just needed to see you," there was no reason why he shouldn't be honest. He had decided a while ago he would not spare her from his feelings or intentions. He would continue to pretend to everyone else that he didn't have a care in the world – but to Sookie, to her he wouldn't lie.

"Oh…" her hand dropped and Eric's chest ached with need.

He thought about leaving – he'd made her sad. He started pulling away when one of her hands seized his jacket and the other curled around the back of his neck unexpectedly, pulling him down towards her. Eric went willingly, closing his eyes as he touched his forehead to hers. Her hand stroked his hair, the other pressed lightly to his chest. He felt her hesitation, her unasked questions, but he didn't want to talk. Talking had only led to her leaving him.

"Eric what…"

He closed the inches still left between them and found her lips blindly, his eyes still closed. He kissed her, taking the words out of her mouth. She stilled but for a moment – he felt her alarm and hesitation for fleeting twelve seconds, before she yielded to him, parting her lips, her warm tongue stroking his eagerly. Her compliance derailed him – he'd expected her to push him away – when her arms wound around his neck and she whimpered and arched beneath him as he ravished her mouth, he lost it. His fangs clicked, pressing against her soft lips, he snuck his arms under her and pulled her to him, lifting her off the bed.

She felt even better than he remembered, tasted even sweeter. He frowned into the kiss when he tasted the salt of her tears and for a moment he stilled, drawing in a breath, his lips still locked with hers. When it felt like he was going to pull back, Sookie made a sound like a plea and her nails raked at his arms through the leather of his jacket as she tried to pull him closer – her head tilted upwards as she tried to capture his departing lips.

Eric blinked as his eyes roamed over her face, his hand cupped the back of her neck to still her. She was frowning at him, nearly pouting. He sought her chocolate eyes with his icy blues. His eyelids drooped heavily when he recognized his own need in hers. Her tears were relief, not fear. He bent down and licked them off her lovely cheeks – Sookie trembled in his hold, a soft rumble erupted from his chest – pure pleasure cursed through him.

He lowered her back onto the bed, his mouth swallowing her plump lips in a devouring kiss. He was not gentle, and neither was she. They sucked, and bit and licked, her hands tugged at his short hair, while his roamed down her flannel-covered body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He could feel her body temperature rising and he growled into her mouth, one hand dipping beneath the hem of her borrowed flannel shirt to cup her already dripping sex.

They moaned together at the act, Sookie bucking into his hand instinctively, while Eric plunged a finger into her depths, his thumb rubbing over her most sensitive area.

Sookie arched off the bed and tore her mouth away, gasping for air. She threw her head back, exposing her long neck to his assault. Eric wasted no time and moved down to kiss and suckle the flesh at the base of her throat. The feel of her pulse there and the scent of her rich, luxurious blood were like a cocktail of the sweetest madness.

He kissed and licked reverently at her pulse while he continue to stroke and push into her folds to prepare her for him. Sookie mewled and quivered in his arms, driving him to crawl onto bed on top of her, so he could feel her whole body underneath his. He was still fully clothed, and Sookie started pushing at the collar of his leather jacket. He helped her and tugged it off, tossing it on the floor while she snuck her hands underneath his black wife beater – it met the floor next and he watched riveted at the way Sookie caressed his torso and abdomen with gentle fingers and her lust-filled eyes. When her eyes reached his again, they flickered gently, and she smiled softly, her head tilting to the side as if she were curiously studying a new kind of creature.

Eric bent down again, his thighs pushing hers wide apart while he touched his forehead to hers, his eyes holding hers intently. He told her with his eyes how much he loved her and new tears sprung into her eyes. His right hand caressed her cheek, dipping down to stroke her neck and stop over her flannel-covered heart. He touched his finger pads to the soft fabric.

"I know this…" he whispered huskily.

Sookie's breath hitched and she flushed in a way that made him smile. He caught her eyes again and she smiled back, hands running through his hair softly. Eric kissed her lips again, they were swollen and warm as he licked them probingly. Her soft, warm tongue delved into his mouth, brushing confidently against his fangs. His eyes rolled back into his head at the tantalizing sensation and with a sharp growl he tore at the flannel shirt hiding her body from him. Buttons flew everywhere, landing on the mattress and on the floor, but neither of them cared.

Eric pulled back to gaze down her body, he sat up, kneeling between her thighs and allowed his eyes to rake down her lovely skin and supple curves. "I know this too…" he whispered as he let both hands glide from her hips to the side of her breasts before he engulfed them in them, fondling them deliberately. Sookie's breathing grew ragged and her eyes drooped. She closed her eyes as one of his hands traveled down her stomach, past her navel and brushed across her sensitive, wet folds.

"I miss this the most…" he confessed, his voice strained.

Sookie bucked into his hand, as her own way of telling him he was missed too. Eric resumed his stroking of her and bent down to dip his tongue into her navel, kissing his way up to her breasts. He kissed and licked each of them thoroughly, sucking her nipples into his mouth as he increased his teasing of her folds. He loved her little whimpers and moans. When Sookie clenched around his fingers he bit into her nipple with his blunt teeth and she cried and bucked into his hand. She could see stars and her whole body seized. She gasped, trying to ride out her orgasm by continuously bucking into his fingers.

Eric pulled his hand away and quickly positioned himself – flicking his jeans open, barely giving Sookie the time to protest. She merely frowned, pouting at him, before he grabbed her hips and impaled his cock inside her – both moaned in unison at the onslaught of sensations unleashed into them. Sookie's eyes opened wide, while Eric's closed tightly and he trembled above her as he tried to rein in his body. For a moment all that could be heard were their panting and heaving.

"Eric…" Sookie gasped, her hands gliding up his straining arms, which were anchored at her sides on the mattress. "Baby open your eyes…" she pleaded with him.

Eric gasped and obeyed, her deep brown eyes seized him – never had he allowed any woman to call him _baby_ – yet it now warmed his undead heart to an embarrassing degree. He watched her as Sookie reached up and kissed his chin, the sides of his mouth, and finally his lips – her warm, wet tongue sweeping across the seam, begging entrance. His eyes closed again, out of their own volition, and he kissed her openly, welcoming her heat, one hand fisting into her hair, the other firmly planted on the mattress to keep him from crushing her.

They started to move together – first slow, languid, deep strokes while she peppered kisses across his face, hands delving into and tugging at his hair before roaming down his back. Eric dipped his mouth into the crook of her neck again, deliberately licking at her pulse, but not biting into her, all he wanted was to enjoy the scent and beat of her pulse. Her thighs clamped around his hips and her arms tightened around his neck, her way of telling him she was ready for more. Eric increased his pace, thrusting and bucking deeper and harder into her depths.

Sookie moaned and gasped underneath him, trying to meet him trust for trust. She was so wet and hot around him, the scent of her sex increasing his lust. Eric was slamming into her at near vampire speed, her breath hitching, she no longer could keep up, and she all but clung to him and let him take her wherever he pleased. She threw her head back and arched into him, her soft, supple breasts pushing into his hard rock chest, her nipples grazing his cold skin and searing him.

The vampire growled above her, hands clawing around her shoulders to keep her in place for his merciless attack. Harder and harder, faster and faster, deeper and deeper Eric pounded into her - and she cried and moaned and sighed – fresh tears dripped down the corners of her eyes. Her vision was blurry, her breathing a near staccato, her limbs felt soft and weak. She loved it, she loved his relentless, unyielding passion. It would have scared her before, would have hurt her, but she was ready, she was so ready – she wanted him so much and for months she had denied it. If just for tonight she could pretend everything was simple. As simple as the pleasure of his plunging into her center.

"Eric!" she gasped as she felt her whole body seizing again.

"I love you…" he panted against her lips while his hips wouldn't let up. "I love you so much."

Sookie sobbed into his mouth, her weakened arms suddenly wrapping with newfound strength around his neck, her knees clamping around his ribs allowing him to thrust even deeper. Sorrow mingled with her pleasure – and she no longer knew if it was only hers or his, she was aware that not all of what she felt was hers and it scared her but she was too lost in the moment to articulate what it was. Their blood, their one shared delirium three months ago – their frail bond was singing, melding them together. For a blissful two seconds she was back in the snowy forest, on the bed of furs, bathed in sunlight and then she was back in her bedroom with her Viking thrusting between her thighs at an inhuman speed while he suckled and licked at her pulse.

Her center was on fire, she'd come and she was coming again – she couldn't hold on much longer and in the back of her mind she hoped Eric remembered she was still human. Though if she died like this it would be one wonderful way to go. But after she'd come the third time, he roared on top of her, allowing his own release, and she collapsed underneath him, the whole world blacking out for a few seconds. When she came to, Eric still deep inside her, he was kissing her brow, his arms tucking her into him as he rolled them over, he pulled out of her in the process.

Sookie sprawled atop his chest, her limbs heavy like led, her center still pulsing and dripping their combined juices. Slowly, because every move felt too heavy for her to perform, she kissed his chest and nuzzled into him, whimpering from the aching feeling in her center. He was kissing her hair and stroking her back.

She thought about saying something, _anything_, just to fill the air around them. But then she realized it would be foolish. Everything about this moment was perfect – words would only ruin it. Words have ruined them before. Right now, the world of rational was still not in their favor - she still struggled with her feelings, blood induced or not, and she still nursed a deep hurt from the words spewed by her former first lover – she still tried to cope with what they meant. Sookie was not ready to talk – and she knew Eric knew that too.

He held her and stroked her back until she fell asleep. When she was passed out, Eric gently rolled her onto her back, his eyes taking one last long look at her naked body. He kissed her lips gently and covered her with her duvet. He stood, zipping his jeans back in place before he grabbed his discarded wife beater and jacket. Once he was dressed he noticed the flannel shirt, forgotten on the other side of the bed. He picked it up, noticing the missing buttons – he gently folded it and draped it over the chair by her bed – he was half-tempted to take it with him because it now smelled of her.

He debated whether or not he should retrieve into his cubby or fly back to Shreveport before dawn. Shreveport won – if he stayed any longer, he would steal her into the cubby with him and wake her up to make love to her again, but she would be too tired for that.

Another time then. Now he knew she still needed him as much as he needed her, he would take comfort in her body. Their mingled blood had sung tonight, and he had felt all of her – the bond was still there, dormant but waiting. Sookie Stackhouse would still be his – she would still be one with him again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/N2:** This little nugget had been waiting in my computer for a while – it has been thoroughly rewritten and edited since its first draft – now it looks nothing like it first did – but I like it. I might write one more chapter, I want to revisit that poor flannel shirt. So if you wanna hang around for that follow, and please review.

**Update:** 12/07/12 - a second chapter _is_ in the works.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know it took me forever. But here it is. Basically I'm keeping with my idea that this is about Eric and Sookie, and everything else is just background noise. So do not be distracted by what appears to be plots and subplots. There aren't any.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sookie mounted up the steps from the basement into the bar upstairs. Coming to Fangtasia to interrogate glamoured humans had become routine. The cold, grey walls of that basement, which she'd loathed, had become a common sight. The emotions it evoked in her were still mostly unpleasant. A lot of unpleasant had taken place down there for her. First, Lafayette chained to some wheel contraption, scared, alone, with bite marks all over him. Then, stark naked Estonian strippers and equally naked Viking vampires, engaged in something that just didn't belong. That place wasn't built for that, and the contrast of it had turned her stomach. Then, the place of her own incarceration, albeit brief. Now she'd grown accustomed to it - to the place, and to the lingering emotions they evoked. It was necessary - and although new, sometimes equally unpleasant new emotions aroused, there was a necessity component now that gave her a semblance of peaceful resignation.

Her muscles were sore and rubbery and as she rolled her neck and closed her eyes briefly, exhaling as she stepped onto the dimly lit empty bar, she felt a void that had once been a familiar, raucous mind full of thundering thoughts. She opened her eyes. Tara Thornton stared back at her from behind the bar, as she casually dried a glass. Her movements were so slow and measured, so unlike her, and Sookie sighed.

"Gin and tonic?" the vampire offered with a raised eyebrow. "You look like you need a drink."

Did she ever...

Nodding, Sookie walked up to the counter, watching as Tara quickly fixed her drink. Tara fixing drinks behind a bar wasn't unusual... the speed in which she could do it now though, certainly was. Sookie couldn't help the crease between her brows when Tara slid her drink over to her, efficiently.

"What?" Tara snapped.

"Thanks..." Sookie grabbed her drink and took a long swig. Half of the contents of the glass were gone when she rested it back against the counter.

"So I take it it was difficult down there..." Tara snorted.

Sookie didn't reply... she just nodded, rolling her head and rubbing at the nape of her neck. Making small talk with Tara about the prisoners wasn't high on her list of things she wanted to do with her former best friend. Tara hadn't yet forgiven her (or Lafayette) for what they'd done. Even though Tara seemed at ease with her new life and happy even - she did not forgive them. Their relationship was at a standstill. They talked, and they helped each other, but because they had to. They were for all intents and purposes on the same team. The Trying to Survive This Crazy Fucked Up Mess Team.

No, she didn't want to talk about downstairs right now. She wanted to go home, and shower, and curl up in bed and sleep it all off.

She heard his steps behind her and stilled reflexively. Her ears perking up to a sign of something either wrong or right. Eric emerged from the basement at his own, slow, measured pace, unlike hers which had been pure exhaustion. She finally looked over her shoulder at him as he approached silently. His cool, blue eyes fixing on hers passively.

Tara looked between them quietly, expectantly even. Eric nodded minimally at her and she suppressed a very human sigh, before she dropped the dishcloth and glass she had been polishing and made her way out of the bar. Sookie braced herself as he walked up to sit on the stool next to her. With him she would have to discuss downstairs, there was no way around it. She took a deep, steadying breath as she leaned over the counter under the vampire's watchful gaze. The practiced indifference of his eyes flickered into concern as he blinked down at her.

"What was that exactly, Sookie?"

"What was what?" she blurted, her own eyes dropping to the counter.

"Don't play dumb with me," he reprimanded, rolling his eyes. "It's insulting both to you and to me."

Sookie glared at him - he simply glared back at her and she sagged, air moving past her parted lips. "I got you what you wanted."

"It has never taken you so long to crack someone before - or has it ever looked so exhausting..." Eric's eyes travelled her form. There was a light sheen of sweat over her skin, there were dark circles under her eyes that hadn't been there when she arrived, her hair was in disarray - her loose ponytail barely containing all the loose strands and her very heartbeat was off. "If something is wrong you will tell me," he proceeded, his voice it's usual low, silky smoothness that betrayed just how much damage he was capable of. "Now." he added more hoarsely when her eyes dropped again in an attempt to deflect him.

Sookie sighed, closing her eyes tightly for a moment before sitting up a bit straighter, trying not to look so beat. She knew it was useless. She had had Eric's blood, he could feel her - even if he couldn't - she knew she didn't look her usual flowers and sunshine tonight - not after that. She had been avoiding talking about this, even with Jason - it was like talking about it made it more ominous, more real.

"According to some runaway fairy relatives... I'm..." she nearly rolled her eyes as she said it. "...depleting." she let out a deep breath.

Eric frowned, concern clear in his eyes. "Depleting?"

"Apparently my... magic is supposed to be finite." Sookie shook her head and looked away, aware of the flush creeping up her neck.

It was strange. She had once been delighted at the idea of losing her otherness - of being "normal". Now it was as though she was losing parts of herself and she hated to admit it, but it hurt. Physically. Claude and his multiple sisters had disappeared shortly after the tragedy with the Elder and Russell and she had no one to ask her questions to now. She was left to guess and interpret what the hell was going on with her. Even her telepathy now was failing her - something she'd had her whole life, and despised for just as long.

Downstairs it had been a chore to crack through the muddled thoughts of three glamoured humans they had captured two evenings ago. It was a different sort of glamour - it took more out of her to break through.

The many attacks on humans that took place now were mostly attacks by vampires unlike any other there had been before. They were feral and unhinged; some could not even speak or respond to other vampires. Eric had correctly deduced they were Bill's progenies - whatever he was now he was breeding and his new children were nearly demonic in their behavior. Most of them did not seem capable of the more subtle vampire tactics, such as glamouring - so it was unlikely these humans had come in contact with them. If they had, they would have most likely just have been food. But if there were other vampires in his area trying to add to their troubles by creating havoc, Eric needed to know - and Sookie had been nearly unable to help him.

It was frustrating to find herself so ordinary when the extraordinary was most needed.

Eric was silent - his eyes roaming over her as he processed this bit of information. Sookie couldn't face him. Part of her felt as though she was now a disappointment. His silence confirmed it for her. She sighed and slid off the stool, thinking to get away, away from discussing this again.

"I'm tired, I want to go home..." she muttered as she abandoned her drink and started to walk away.

"Sookie..." his voice was smooth and _sweet_ - like her Eric sweet. His hand seized her wrist and she flinched unknowingly at the contact.

She halted where she was, feeling him standing behind her, stepping behind her, his long fingers gently tugging at her wrist as he forced her to face him. She tilted her head upwards, his eyes now a darker blue. His knuckles brushed against the pretty line of her jaw in an unstudied gesture and Sookie's eyes closed briefly, as she forced the air out through her nostrils.

It had been days he had last touched her - intimately or otherwise. Two weeks since that night that felt almost like one of her dreams, except it had been so very real. Why it felt harder than ever to go about her life like it was nothing after that she couldn't know. She had made a rational decision about three months ago - about her feelings for both her vampires. And back then she had been confident she could do it and then different problems occupied her mind - and then more, newer problems. There was heartbreak once again, when she lost her first love to madness - and ignoring it had been harder this time but she managed to push it all away out of necessity. Then, that one night where all her feelings came to the surface brought it all up to fester and the last two weeks had been harder than she cared to admit.

Pragmatism came first - they'd fallen into their routine of survival. Eric was scarcely around and she wondered if it was because of what had happened between them. Was he sparing her, sparing himself? She didn't know. This was the longest she had been in his company since that night, and it had been purely professional, until now.

"I'm fine," she blurted to diffuse the tension - a small smile playing into her lips.

"What is causing it?" Eric asked, his thumb now grazing her cheek.

Sookie's breath hitched and she bit her lip, wondering if he was even aware of what he was doing. She grasped his hand and pushed it down with an apologetic smile. Eric blinked, retrieving his hand, a confused look in his face.

"I uh... have been... using it too much?" she knew how ridiculous it sounded and she frowned.

"Using it?" Eric repeated.

"My light..." she flexed her fingers to indicate she meant her microwave hands."They said I can extinguish it. When Russell came... I... I could already feel it waning..."

Eric narrowed his yes. "And your telepathy?"

"It's... it's still here but... it's... harder now... I can't... I can't explain."

Eric's eyes roamed over her again, but unlike his usual perusal of her figure, this was pure concern.

"Are you in pain?"

She couldn't lie.

"I'm... I feel tired and sometimes sore. Tonight... it's been taxing. I should go home..." she repeated and started stepping back, hoping to put an end to this.

"I'll drive you..." Eric started walking with her.

"I thought Tara would..." Sookie looked at him uncertainly. "You have things to do about..."

"Pam can handle it..." Eric said, and both his eyes and his voice set the tone of finality.

Sookie sighed, sagging once again as she allowed him to take the lead on the way out. She knew sooner or later he would confront her about this. She just wished Claude was around to answer some questions.

The ride back to Bon Temps was made in silence. Eric took Sookie's car since he could just "fly back" as he put it. Her old little car was no longer an option but Lafayette had gotten her an used truck with a friend of his. Eric had tried to give her a car but she refused, profusely. He had already given her house back without accepting payment. She just couldn't keep taking things from him like that - it wasn't right. Eric gruffly remarked the truck was hardly drivable but mostly he was quiet.

Back at the farmhouse Sookie went inside while Eric left to scope around and see if Alcide's wolves had the right perimeter covered. Jessica would be coming later in the evening. It felt weird needing this much protection, but Sookie had gone past the point where she could gracefully or stubbornly refuse any of it. He was protecting her from more than just random vampires or crazy hybrid vampires - he was protecting her from Warlow - whom they still hadn't managed to find. Nora had been reluctant to share information but eventually she admitted he was on the Authority's black list for over a century. Only Roman and Salome truly knew why he was hunted, and they were both truly dead now. Sookie knew how much it frustrated Eric that they had been unable to find him, and his concern for her safety doubled.

Sookie wanted nothing more than to shed her clothes and wash herself before slipping into bed and into forgetfulness. But she couldn't, not while Eric wanted to talk. She went to the fridge and poured herself a talk glass of ice cold orange juice. It was refreshing and it helped ease some of her ache. She had just shut the refrigerator door when Eric came walking into the kitchen, a determined look on his face.

"All in place?" she asked him.

"Yes." his eyes dropped to her hands as they nervously grabbed at the back of a chair. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Sookie closed her eyes. "Because I thought it couldn't get worse..."

"How long has this been happening?"

"Three months?" she shrugged. "I haven't had occasion to really test it out - I had just been feeling it more whenever I have to really _dig_ into someone's brain."

They moved into the living room and sat together on the couch. Sookie told him about the faeries, what they'd told her - what she'd felt. All the while Eric watched her attentively. When she was done she sat back, curling her legs beneath her and sighed, hoping she could go to sleep soon.

"Your telepathy..." Eric said suddenly, thoughtfully. "When did it start?"

Sookie shrugged. "Since I can remember."

"But not your light..." he said.

"No... that came not long ago... well to me it feels that way..." she snorted. "There was that matter of me losing a whole year..."

Eric's eyes narrowed. "When did it start?"

"It was when that bitch maenad stole my house..." Sookie sighed, leaning her head back on the couch. "She pissed me off and I just... zapped her..." she shrugged."It scared the crap out of me."

"That was after Dallas..." Eric concluded.

Sookie frowned. "Yes, it was. Why? Is that relevant?"

"It was after you had your first contact with vampires," he said.

Sookie nodded. "Yes..."

"After you... drank vampire blood..." Eric arched his eyebrow suggestively.

Sookie blinked at him, lifting her head a little as she tried to get at what he was getting at. "Eric, what are you saying...?"

"You know the effects of vampire blood in humans, Sookie..." Eric turned to her more fully on the couch. "It heightens their senses, all of their senses - but it doesn't _create_ them."

Sookie watched him, slowly processing what he meant. "You think... you think my drinking vampire blood made me start zapping people?"

"The ability to do it was obviously always there - latent in your fae blood. Vampire blood could have heightened it just like it heightens other human senses."

Sookie shook her head. "But Eric, it hadn't been long since I'd last had any vampire blood when I started to... fizz out! I had..." she looked down, suddenly flushing. "I had had yours days before... when... in the cubby..." she looked up and she could see his pupils dilating as the memory struck him also."And after that... after the confrontation with Marnie in the graveyard I was shot and... Bill... gave me more of his blood too..."

Eric's eyes dropped now as he remembered only too well the results of that. Sookie swallowed and continued.

"If it really helps... it shouldn't have been longer before I started..." she rolled her eyes. "... depleting?"

"I don't know..." Eric admitted. "I don't know what could weaken you. But I find it hard to believe something which is inherent to your blood could simply disappear. Blood is blood - yours is unchanged... I know."

Sookie cocked her head to the side, briefly wondering what he meant before she thought of something more disturbing to ask. "Do you think they lied to me?"

"I don't know... I don't know much about fairies. They were much a myth to me until recently. After I found out what you are and you... disappeared..." his eyes flickered as he looked disturbed. "I started... looking for whatever scrap of information there was on their kind. There isn't much that hasn't turned into fairy tale by now, but one thing is certain, they're painted as vicious and untrustworthy."

Sookie couldn't help the small smile that crept into her lips now at the memory those words brought her. Eric seemed to have caught on it too and he was torn between sharing her smile or a scowl.

"Suppose they lied..." Sookie started. "Why would they want to?"

"To control you?" Eric said simply. "You told me your cousin was under their protection and they wanted to bring you into their fold as well. Maybe they just needed to control you - to make you feel like you needed them."

"Then why are they gone?" Sookie shook her head.

"Because you chose to walk with vampires again..." it was Eric's turn to smile, a smug one at that.

Sookie considered that with a sigh. Eric watched her for a moment before he stood.

"Think about it. It might be true. If you decide to test my theory..." he eyed her now like the old Eric would. "I would be happy to help."

Sookie glared at him. "I'm sure you would be."

Eric's smirk melted and his eyes grew darker as he shifted, standing in front of her on the couch. Sookie's breath hitched as the tension in the air grew thicker and she recoiled in her seat minimally.

"Make no mistake, while I would give you my blood to help you, or to save you, it is my desire that when you _do_ take my blood again it is because you want to. Because it's mine."

Sookie swallowed, feeling immediately chastised. She knew that. He'd made it more than clear. When it came the time to discuss Warlow he had spoken for the first time of what it meant to be fully bonded to a vampire, and he had offered her that. He'd made it clear if he didn't love her that offer would not have been on the table. Sookie had refused it – _because_ he loved her.

"I know…" Sookie's voice was broken with her own pent up frustrations, but she hoped her eyes conveyed how truly touched she was to hear it.

Eric's eyes blinked again as they roamed over her tired form once again – he looked as though he wanted to reach out and touch her and Sookie could feel herself inching forward in her seat, wanting to reach for him too.

The ringing of her telephone jolted her and she gasped, rolling her eyes at herself. The moment was gone.

"Excuse me…" she muttered as she stood to grab the phone where it rested on its cradle on the stand by her front door. "Hello?"

"_Sookie… you're inside, thank God…_" Alcide's relieved voice cracked through the receiver.

Sookie looked up as Eric was suddenly in front of her, his eyes telling her he could hear him just as clearly.

"Uhm… Alcide hi…. Yes, I'm inside… what's up?"

"_Torrance said you had gone to Shreveport to do something for Eric tonight and I was worried you would be on the road now. Listen, stay in, and don't leave for anything…_"

Before Sookie could question him, Eric had swiped the phone off of her hand.

"Hearveaux."

"_Northman…_"

Sookie glared at Eric, placing her hands on her hips but he ignored her. She continued to watch as Eric remained impassive as Alcide relayed whatever news it was he had. His eyes told her nothing. Shortly he hung up and she looked at him questioningly.

"Stay inside; the pack has detected something… I'm going to check out what it is."

Sookie watched as Eric started going for the door and before she knew it she was striding behind him and reaching out with her hand.

"Are you coming back?" she was surprised by the neediness in her voice.

Eric was too, as he looked at her over his shoulder – her burst of emotion disturbing his well composed indifference. They stared at each other as he held the door open – Sookie's hand grasping at the air between them before she dropped it, confused by her own forwardness.

"I mean… of course not… you have things to do…" she took a step back.

It was Eric's turn to swallow, his eyes glazed with something like a plea. He wanted her to ask him to come back – to admit she needed him, wanted him. He watched her for a moment longer, while she seemed to be battling herself.

"Please come back…" she said at last in a small voice.

Eric couldn't help the smile that ghosted over his lips as his chest throbbed strangely – almost as though his very cold, dead heart had beat once again, just this once.

"I will… if you want me to…" his reply came out huskier than normal.

Sookie nodded, still surprised, almost angry at herself. She gasped when he disappeared in a gust of wind, the door clicking closed behind him, leaving her to stare at the empty space he'd occupied. Sookie's heart was hammering inside her chest with the realization of what she had done. She had just complicated what was already complicated enough.

"Fuck…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So now I feel like a complete idiot. I intended for this to be either a one shot or a three chapter story. This is obviously no longer true although if I manage to keep it under ten chapters I'll be glad. Check my profile for my Wordpress.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The warm water pelting down on her poor battered body felt like a heavenly massage. She closed her eyes, bracing against the tile wall, allowing the water to pour straight down her back. She sighed happily, thinking this was the best she felt all day. It was tempting to stay there under the showerhead until the water got cold. But she couldn't forget somewhere outside Alcide's pack and Eric were looking for some potential threat. A threat to her, most likely.

Sookie snorted unhappily at the idea as she threw her head back, allowing the water to wet her hair evenly. It wasn't that hot to be the coolest toy in town. Vampires all around thought her blood was just so yummy, or wanted to use her because she did all those cool tricks, or use her against one or other vampire who just _happened_ to love her. Or wanted her because they signed a contract in the 1700s with some relative of hers that really had no place signing her life away like this in the first place. It all just sucked.

At least Bill didn't want anything to do with her – she thought with equal parts bitterness and relief. She was apparently downgraded from _yummy_ and _love of his life_ to _abomination_. So he was very likely to just not give a shit. And if she was being honest, not being given a shit about was quite good right about now. She had enough on her plate, thank you very much.

Sookie closed off the water flow with a regretful sigh and stepped out, wrapping her bathrobe around herself. Just as she stepped over to the mirror and reached with her hand to defog its surface a shiver ran through her as she remembered that strange night, months ago. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to put those thoughts away. She was still here, wasn't she? Twenty six years and counting and this vampire still had not dropped by to claim her. Maybe he never would. She could dream. Right?

She stepped back into her bedroom and immediately shivered, noticing the window still open, a cool breeze blowing the curtains around. She hurried over to pull it shut and she was just yanking at the window while it resisted bravely when her eyes dropped to the ground beneath her and her heart literally stopped as she froze from the inside out.

Right there, under a tree stood the shape of a man in a black cloak. She could see very little of his face as the swinging branches of the tree cast a shadow over him. But she could see when he turned his pale face upwards, his pale lips pulled into a scowl.

And then she felt it. First like the buzzing of a bug in her ear – then deafening like a badly tuned radio station. Electricity cursed through her and she shuddered as she let go of the wooden frame as if it'd zapped her. Thoughts scrambled into her mind, thoughts that were definitely not human.

_Mine! Mine! Mine!_

…_breach of contract…_

…_can't touch her while…_

_Oh shit please, let me not be tripping again…_

It was like watching the world through a veil – her movements felt slow and heavy. She knew she was on her side and as she reached up with her hand it was as though a milky white film rippled in front of her and she could see her bedroom through it, as well as open white skies and the sun glaring down on her – and the scent of mildew penetrated her nostrils. She could feel she soft grass beneath her – it had cushioned her fall. Something like a warm hand pressed against her shoulder, while another ruffled her hair back, almost lovingly.

It was all over in a few moments. Then there was the clicking of fangs and two distinctive growls.

Sookie batted her eyes open to see Eric crouching over her protectively, his fangs sharp and protruding while he snarled at someone in the room. As she frowned she looked in the direction he was growling at, but saw nothing but a wall.

"Sookie, are you OK?" Alcide was suddenly crouching next to her. "What happened?"

Sookie could only shake her head and point at the window. Alcide stood to peer down through the still open window, the curtains billowing violently around him with the wind. Eric was still staring at the blank wall although his fangs were hidden now and he frowned hard before he looked down at her. Sookie saw the state of his pupils and gulped before she pushed herself up on her hands.

"Eric?" she asked tentatively as she reached to touch his face. "Hey…"

Eric batted his eyes until they finally seemed to focus again and then concern was evident in them as he trailed his eyes over her – one of his hands reaching to touch the side of her face. Sookie smiled, happy to see he was here with her now.

"Eric, we have a scent…" Alcide said suddenly from the window.

Eric looked up and then helped Sookie to her feet, both stepped over, squeezing next to Alcide to peer down at the ground.

The werewolf Torrance was standing beneath the three branches that earlier hovered over the strange figure and Sookie shuddered at the memory that felt like it was ages ago.

"There was someone here," he said. "Vampire. Not anyone we know."

"Track him…" Eric said.

Torrance glanced at his pack master who nodded. Torrance nodded back and with a polite nod to Sookie he shifted – his jeans crumpling to the floor as he took off in his wolf form.

"Do you want to talk about the other scent that isn't anyone we know up here?" Alcide cocked an eyebrow at Eric.

Sookie looked between the two towering men and stepped back to watch them. "What scent?"

"It smells like fucking rainbows and unicorns in here Sook, and it ain't you…" Alcide looked at her curiously. "So what happened? Why did you black out?"

"I uh…" Sookie shook her head, looking from werewolf to vampire. "I just... I…" she pointed at the window uncertainly. "I saw someone and I could hear him… but not quite like I can hear most people… or weres… or shifters…" Sookie narrowed her eyes. "Did Torrance say what he smelled was really vampire?"

Eric's eyes flickered slightly as he understood the implications. Alcide looked between them at a loss.

"Yes… that's what he said. Sookie, did you mean to say you could _hear_ a _vampire_'s thoughts?"

Sookie could feel herself gaping like a fish and for a moment the three of them just silently stood there, watching each other.

The ring of Alcide's cell phone startled Sookie and she gasped, closing her eyes and touching a hand to her chest while Alcide quickly reached for it and Eric kept watching her cryptically.

"Rikki…?" Alcide breathed into the phone.

"_Alcide. There was someone here at the Compton house. A vampire – not one we know…"_

Eric looked up as he could hear perfectly through the line – Sookie just watched waiting to guess what was going on.

"_Whoever it was it… Torrance? What are you doing here?_"

Alcide and Eric's eyes met and Sookie looked between them, noticing something had transpired between them but having no clue what it was – it sucked to not have super hearing! She folded her arms across her chest and watched.

"Put Torrance on the line…" Alcide gruffed.

Sookie blinked, wondering what the hell Torrance was doing in Rikki's spot – that was at Bill's… she blinked… slowly making the connection Eric and Alcide had already made. The vampire passed through there after he left her property. She watched as Alcide listened in to whatever Torrance had to report – Eric seemed to be listening intently as well, but neither's expressions gave her any clues as to what was happening.

"Keep me informed…" Alcide said before he hung up and then he looked at Eric. "You're guessing this is your vampire?"

Eric nodded. "It would explain a couple of things... like the pile of carcasses dropped randomly in the woods to draw your pack's attention away from Sookie's house and leaving her vulnerable…"

"Pile of… what!?" Sookie dropped her arms to her sides and looked between them. "Carcasses?"

Alcide made a face. "There were about 8 to 10 animal carcasses piled up in the woods some ways away from here – close enough that the scent was overwhelming. It obviously got our attention."

"Except his plan didn't work…" Eric looked mildly pleased – but confused. "He couldn't take her…"

Sookie frowned. "Warlow was outside my window?" she concluded. "That's what you're telling me?"

"Who do _you_ think it was?" Eric asked.

Sookie bit her lip and looked about her room as she pondered. It had been so quick and it had resulted in something so bizarre she almost doubted it'd really happened. She closed her eyes and tried to remember his features- but there wasn't much to go by. A scowl… and then his thoughts. His _thoughts_! She wasn't supposed to hear vampire thoughts.

"I don't know…!" she breathed with frustration. "It could have been him but why did he just leave? How fast did you guys get here? How did you know I was in…" Sookie stopped herself, rolling her eyes. "The blood, of course…" she looked at Eric. "You felt my fear?"

"I felt you _disappear_…" Eric corrected her, his eyes trailing over her form, as if to ascertain himself she was really standing there.

Sookie arched an eyebrow, folding her arms around herself again. "Disappear?"

"Yes… the same as it felt just over a year ago…" Eric took a step towards her, forcing her to crane her neck upwards. "Where did you go this time, Sookie?"

"I… _nowhere_!" she glared at him, outraged. "I was here, wasn't I?"

The ringing of Alcide's phone cut the tension once again and the wolf huffed a sigh as he check the text message.

"I should go see this… the pack is a bit restless."

Eric just nodded, his eyes still on Sookie. Alcide looked between them awkwardly before muttering something and leaving. Sookie waited until she heard her door open and close downstairs before she spoke again.

"Well…? How long was I… _out_?"

Eric sighed. "I felt you vanish for mere seconds. It must have taken me five minutes to get here at vampire speed – and _yes_, you were _here_… I just wonder if you ever left."

Sookie chewed her bottom lip as she walked to sit at the foot of her bed, shaking her head.

"I can't explain what happened. But there was something… like I dreamt or…" she shook her head. "I wasn't here but I was…" she looked up at Eric. "If it was Warlow out there… what stopped him from getting to me? I mean… of course he would need me to invite him in but… didn't he give up too quickly? If he really set up a ruse for the wolves and everything…" she suddenly gasped. "Maybe he didn't count on _you_ being here!"

Eric looked around thoughtfully and nodded. It was a possibility. "Or he didn't count on the fairy that was here just as certain as he was outside…"

Sookie looked around her bedroom. "Can you really smell a fairy were here?"

"Oh yes…" Eric closed his eyes briefly as he tried to reign himself in. "There was definitely a fairy here."

"Claudine's dead, she was the one meant to protect me…" Sookie shook her head. "And Claude and the others… they're all gone…"

"Someone else then…" Eric sat on the bed next to her. "The point is someone was definitely here… and they might have scared him away."

Sookie nodded absently, trying to remember her strange encounter that still felt like something out of a dream. "Why could I hear his thoughts…?" she shook her head to herself.

"What did you hear?" Eric inquired.

"Same old vampire bullshit of me being his and then something about a breach of contract and then something about not being able to touch me…." She narrowed her eyes thinking. "It wasn't crystal clear like it is with humans. But it's even foggier than it is with shifters and weres… Why do you think he can't touch me?"

When Sookie looked up at him she realized Eric's eyes were staring off and he looked to be deep in thought. She couldn't interpret the expression on his face but she knew he had heard her so she waited. When he finally blinked and looked down at her there was a small frown on his forehead.

"You said he said something about breach of contract?" Sookie nodded and Eric looked suddenly hopeful. "We will have to look into it. Perhaps your fairy friend will return when I'm gone and you can ask him about it. I know nothing about how their kind seals their deals." Eric reached up to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "You still look drained after tonight… you should rest. I'll go and maybe you will see your savior again."

Sookie frowned, sucking her lower lip into her mouth to keep from needily begging him to stay. Eric didn't need her to say it to know it. Just the look on her huge chocolate-brown eyes and the plea in her blood were enough. He smiled softly at the realization as he stroked down her throat. He wanted to stay. It had been two weeks since he last had been with her and even for a one thousand year old vampire that had felt like too long.

It felt as though his whole life since meeting her had been about waiting for her. One would think it would have been the hardest the one year she was absent. But it had been after she had finally been his for a little while. Knowing what it could be like between them and then losing it before he could fully experience it, with his whole being, had been the cruelest type of punishment he could ever receive. Nothing the Authority could inflict upon him would have been worse and only the threat of losing his sister, the other bit of Godric that still walked the earth with him, has been able to eclipse it. Still the loss of her was at the back of his heart always, hurting him, taunting him, punishing him.

Now he waited – for this insanity to be over. Their lives had been nothing but one fight after the other. One threat after another. This was torture – to wait for what he knew to be the life he wanted to start.

It couldn't be tonight – he convinced himself as his eyes dropped to her lips as he stroked her pulse – her heartbeat beneath his thumb pad was soothing to him.

"You won't be alone. I will wait for Torrance to return but then I should go. I should go if it increases your chance to speak to one of your fairy friends again…" he explained even though she had never asked him to stay out loud.

Sookie nodded, knowing he was right. She tried to stomp the ache in her chest at the thought of him leaving her. His thumb on her skin was making it hard for her though. So she stood up to put some distance between them and she went to her dresser to pull out some pajamas so she could change. She heard Eric standing up behind her, but she kept facing her open drawer – knowing she would just beg him to stay if she looked at him.

She heard it as he started speaking into his cell phone, in whatever foreign language he usually spoke back when he was human – she guessed. She heard his voice fading as he walked out of her bedroom. She sighed, shaking her head at herself as she dug out the pink pajama pants and white tank top she was looking for.

For her to keep feeling like this was unseemly. She was the one who pushed him away – who couldn't deal with having her heart split in two. The other half of her heart was currently cold and numb and she didn't think it would ever not be that way. But Eric's half, Eric's half was bleeding – and she knew she was the one making it bleed. But what right she had to be with him while there was such a shadow over her heart and skulking vampires wanting to steal her away? She was a liability to him – she couldn't be that to anyone anymore. She had already lost Gran and Tara because she was this shiny toy for vampires. No, she had to be brave. She wouldn't cause Eric's demise too, or cause him to lose any of his loved ones either.

She changed into her pajamas and then wondered downstairs as she heard voices in her foyer. Eric and Torrance were speaking in low voices by the door. Eric's back was to her, but Torrance looked up when she descended the stairs. She was grateful to see he had remembered retrieving his pants and wearing them inside her house. It was still always strange to be around naked people all the time.

"Sookie," he nodded at her. "You alright?"

"Yes Torrance, thank you…" she smiled as she reached the floor and joined them.

"Who's on his trail now?" Eric seemed to pick the conversation up from where they left off when she interrupted them.

"Alcide. And your sister…" Torrance added. "We figured she's old enough to handle him if we find him?"

Eric shook his head, his eyes dropping to the floor with concern. "We don't know how old he is."

"Ah…"

"I should go to them," Eric sighed and looked at Sookie before addressing the werewolf again. "Take your position again and call me if anything else happens."

Torrance nodded before smiling at Sookie. "'Night Sook!"

Sookie smiled back at him, watching as he walked out and closed the door behind him. She was suddenly in Eric's arms. She gasped until she realized he was holding her, his nose buried into the hollow of her neck – his arms firmly wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and told herself not to lose it as she hugged him back.

"Be careful…" she whispered, worry for him gnawing at her.

Eric pulled away slightly, only to cover her lips with his, one hand wrapping around the back of her neck, the other sliding against the small of her back to press her closer to him. Sookie didn't resist it – she eagerly kissed him back as though it would be the last time she could kiss him. When he pulled away so she could breathe he touched his forehead to hers, his eyes closed. Sookie touched the sides of his face lovingly, and pressed her lips to his one more time.

"I mean it… no dying Viking…"

Eric opened his eyes and seized hers. There was so much he wanted to say, yet he couldn't take her pushing him away again, which he knew she would. So he kissed her again, slowly this time, tasting her lazily, inhaling her unique scent. He wanted to do so much more but there was no time – and he wasn't sure he could walk away if they went any further. It had been too hard the last time.

They kissed until it could no longer be just a kiss and then they pulled away. Eric reminded her she should eat something and she reminded him not to die.

He walked into the night. His eyes glimpsing the wolves prowling the tree line.

He felt there was something strange about the air now – and as he observed the wolves moving again, he too noticed they were acting strangely. They seemed to be pacing, slowly, in some type of formation. They were not alert, they looked as though they were hypnotized.

Eric growled, sensing a threat nearby. He moved at vampire speed to stand between the two patrolling wolves – Torrance and Dawson. They didn't react much to his presence, they merely looked at him and continued their pacing – their bright eyes like small light bulbs in the night.

Eric moved further into the forest, noticing how not even a breeze seemed to rustle the trees. He found himself in a clearly when leaves finally rustled gently over the floor, and the wind carried to him nothing but the scent of the forest. But there was magic in the air, he could feel it – and not magic like the one he'd experienced before. His fangs ran down of their own accord and then suddenly, stepping out from behind the trees, stood a tall man with long silvery white hair and luminescent blue eyes – he looked old and yet not. He wore a silvery grey cloak of some material that looked as though it could be torn apart by a breeze. He wore white slacks of a similar material and walked bare footed.

Eric didn't have to ask to know what he was. But the question that was really on his mind was why he could not smell him and why he wasn't attacking him.

"_You and I need to have a talk vampire…"_ Eric had to frown when he recognized his mother tongue on the fairy's lips.

"You saved her," Eric said in plain English. "You were in her room."

The fairy nodded but then looked at the ground dubiously as he considered the vampire's statement. "I was in her room but I did not save her," he switched to English. "You did."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N2: **yes, it is who you think it is

I have a hard time not seeing him as a LOTR-style elf... weird


	4. Chapter 4

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fangtasia was no longer a functioning bar. Many people had been glamoured to forget it was even there anymore. While the mainstreaming vampire front tried to salvage the much damaged human-vampire relations, all vampire-run businesses had had to take a step back and operate secretly to avoid tragedies. The bar now served as headquarters for vampires of Louisiana who wished to repair their status with the humans.

So it sounded strange to Eric when the fairy, whom had named himself simply Niall, suggested they had their meeting there. There would be other vampires there – some that Eric wasn't aware were going to be there at all. That was the way it was lately. They would come seeking help or reporting something important. When he'd mentioned that, the fairy had simply smiled cryptically and guaranteed that would not be a problem. Eric just assumed he would be able to continue doing whatever it was he was doing to conceal his own scent. However, vampires would find extremely strange, and suspicious, that a creature would have absolutely no scent. Again, the fairy had seemed unpreoccupied.

When they made it into his office without running into anyone, the Viking counted himself lucky. He took his seat, watching the fairy as he looked around the small space with indifference. When he finally sat down on one of the red leather chairs he did so gracefully and his relaxed and unhurried movements said much about how little danger he saw in his current situation. Eric raised an eyebrow – the fairy's confidence was worrying somehow.

"The mortal girl you have… attached yourself to," the fairy began speaking, his own eyes examining the vampire right back. "is of my direct bloodline. If not for the fact you have genuine feelings for her and great interest in protecting her life, we would be enemies."

"You are related to Sookie?" Eric wasn't surprised. There seemed to be a line of long lost fairy relatives surging around her as of late.

Niall nodded slowly. "My son joined a human woman whose human husband couldn't give her children. Stackhouses since then have been carrying my blood – not all of them have the uh… _spark_ as we call it. Sookie was the first female to bear the light – it makes her very… important."

Eric knew there was something he didn't like about this. He shifted in his seat as he processed his words carefully. Important. It seemed to be important to Warlow as well that she were female. In fact, the contract had said 'fae-bearing female heir'. Is that why her kin was after her? Because she could have children who would be fairy too?

"I know why she is important to me. Why is she important to you?" Eric said dryly.

Niall's _nearly there_ smile returned – it was unsettling. "Vampires breed in a very different way to humans – and to fairy. Because of a tryst between our species many thousands of years ago, we have had to dilute our blood in order to survive. The remaining pure blooded of us have had to retreat to safer places – which is why, you yourself, as old as you are, had never believed us to exist anymore. I don't imagine there are many living vampires who can remember a time when we were around."

"Thank you for the history lesson…" Eric smirked. "But that doesn't answer my question."

The fairy smiled back. "Of course it does. It is really quite simple, vampire. Sookie is important because she can be a mother. It's been over two hundred years and finally one female with the spark! Surely you understand how important that is."

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Then you want her for the same reason Warlow does."

Niall's eyes flashed and his mouth slacked – perfect pearly white teeth glistened – there was something slightly feral about him for a moment before he blinked, returning to his air of indifference. He waved his hand slowly, in a dismissive gesture. "The vampire wants to breed her for her blood, to gorge on it like a glutton and bask in the sun where he doesn't belong!" he said with ice in his voice. "We want her safe because she is one of our own."

Eric doubted this was merely about keeping her safe. But he understood. The fairy wanted something from him. He wanted to use him because he knew he loved Sookie. But he didn't think for a minute the creature didn't have his own agenda. His little history lesson had been more than clarifying – Sookie was important to them because she could bear children.

"Then tell me how I helped her," he went straight to the point. "You said _I_ saved her, not you."

"Your blood. Certainly I don't have to explain to you how your own magic works vampire."

"Sookie is not mine," Eric said regretfully. "We have shared blood together but once and that doesn't constitute a bond."

"Yet the other vampire cannot touch her…" the fairy pointed out significantly. "Trust me he has tried."

"How?" Eric betrayed himself – unable to maintain his coolness.

The fairy's eyes seemed to examine him, his lips pulling almost into a scowl. "It's…" he seemed to be battling with himself. "It seems to be enough – for now…" he frowned here. "He is getting closer."

Eric decided to test a little theory and, with as much of a casual air as he could muster he said: "Then I should complete the bond."

The fairy was on his feet, nearly projecting himself over the desk between them, eyes flaring into glazed silver, lips pulling over teeth that seemed suddenly pointy and sharp – the air seemed to ripple and crackle around him.

Eric watched the fairy with cocked eyebrows, his lips pulling into a sneer. Oh they _were_ enemies – of that he was certain.

"Why don't you tell me what do you want from me?"

Niall returned to his seat, quietly studying the vampire behind his desk. Eric's eyes never left his but he said nothing else.

"Perhaps… that is the only solution…" the fairy's eyes seemed to bore into his, as he seemed to be searching for something. "After all… it can't be denied there have been… benefits… to your little give and take blood play with my descendant."

Eric narrowed his eyes at the fairy's name for what had transpired between himself and Sookie. The first time he'd given her his blood there might have been a certain pragmatic factor to it, but it had, at the end of it, simply served to show him his feelings for her had always been there – even if initially unwelcome and poorly expressed. The second time, however, it had been much more than blood play and to have this fairy disregard it like this disgusted him. Not to mention the fact he knew of it was highly suspicious.

"I will only do it if Sookie agrees to do it," he chose to say, keeping to himself all his thoughts and suspicions.

"Then you must convince her," the fairy said simply.

Eric leaned forward over his desk. "Why did you come to me and not her?"

"I had to meet you. See you for myself. To make sure you were… what I have been told you were…"

"Do you have spies?" Eric sat back, unamused.

Niall merely waved his hands dismissively. "As I'm sure you have yours."

He couldn't argue with that. Although it was unfair if vampires wanted to spy on fairies, they couldn't possibly know where to start.

"You wanted to know if you could kill me," Eric deduced.

The fairy's lips twitched slightly, but he said nothing. Eric was sure he wouldn't be easy to kill. Fairies had light, but vampires had speed. Eric was faster than most because of his age. But he also doubted the fairy wanted him dead yet.

So for now it seemed their common enemy made them allies. He would not let this fool him once again – he had made that mistake with Bill Compton.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sookie fluttered about the house late into the night. She made herself a snack, watched some TV and tried to suppress her yawning. But no one ever came. Whoever had helped her earlier just wasn't looking to chat. Eric had left for nothing and she was becoming increasingly pissed about that. Stupid fairies and their elusive bullshit! Where the hell was Claude when she needed him?

Having given up on waiting, Sookie locked everything and moved upstairs. She stopped at the threshold in her bedroom and stared at the window with hesitation. Taking a deep breath she strode across the room, pulled the curtain open and peered down into the night. She felt a little like a child checking under her bed for monsters. No monsters there this time…

She sighed and pulled the curtains closed again. She turned to her bed and pulled at the duvet and propped up her pillows. As she did, she could see the corners of her guilty pleasure flannel shirt peeking from underneath her other set of pillows. So perhaps fixing that shirt had been a bit desperate – but it had felt right. Pausing for a second while she fluffed her pillows she shrugged and yanked the shirt from its hiding place. If she couldn't have him she'd at least snuggle into his Wal-Mart shirt to feel better. She changed out of her pajamas and slid the shirt on, closing the repaired buttons before she crawled into bed. She looked at her alarm clock before switching her lamp off. It wasn't long before dawn. Eric would be going to ground wherever he was and she felt a painful coil in her stomach at the idea he could be walking into harm's way with Alcide and Nora. Guilt seeped into her thoughts again as she remembered they were all taking risks because of her. This wasn't right. She shouldn't let them. Warlow was her problem – they all had enough to worry about with Bill and his army of newborns fucking up with everything. Perhaps she should just have gone into hiding with Claude and his sisters and Hadley when she had the chance…

Sudden movement in her peripheral caught her by surprise and she sat up in bed with a gasp. Eric stood in her doorway – a bemused expression on his face.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked smoothly.

"Shouldn't you make more noise when you walk in so you won't scare me half to death?" Sookie cried, clutching at her chest.

"Vampire…" Eric pointed at himself.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Skittish human!" she pointed at herself.

Eric smiled boyishly in a way that made her heart clench. She flashbacked to the days she had hidden a vulnerable, memory-impaired Eric. Life then seemed simple in comparison to where they were now. _Now_ quickly tore through her happy memories like if they were smoke and her own smile was gone.

"What are you doing here?" she looked at her clock. "It's almost dawn; shouldn't you be with Nora and Alcide?"

Eric's lightheartedness also disappeared as his eyes darkened and he stepped in the room, in that prowling manner of his that once had every one of her fight or flight senses in alert. Now however she simply watched as he walked to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"I was intercepted. It's too late now. I have contacted them and they lost his trail. We're resuming search tomorrow."

"Oh…" Sookie didn't know if she should feel deflated or relieved.

"You should also know your brother tried to weed his way into our team as soon as he heard who we were tracking."

Sookie rolled her eyes impatiently. "I'll talk to him. Or… try to."

Her brother worried her – he hadn't been himself for months. He was more obsessed with this Warlow thing than she was – and she was the one in danger. Although, it shouldn't surprise her – she was all he had. She had thought about the situation many times. She briefly contemplated simply turning herself in when she realized that, unless they killed this vampire – if Jason ever had a daughter who happened to be like her, she would be the one Warlow would take. She couldn't have that. He had to die. Or Sookie would have to go with him. She never mentioned this plan to Eric or Jason – and she never would. But if one day it came to that, she would do it.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Eric gently tugging on her sleeve. He was looking at the familiar material with a mix of triumph and longing. She blushed; realizing she had been caught wearing it for the second time. She pulled her hand away to tuck her hair behind her ears. Eric followed her movement, his little smile turning into something else.

"Stay with me until morning?" He offered her his hand with a pleading look in his eyes.

Sookie nodded, promptly sliding her hand into his. The smile on his lips broke her heart. She wished she didn't have to keep holding them back – but she just couldn't take that plunge. There was only so much she _could_ give him. She could give him her warmth for a little while.

They silently moved downstairs and then down into the cubby, after she grabbed a quilt for herself. She had to laugh at the sight of her Viking vampire underneath yellow and baby blue and pink. Eric smiled with amusement as well. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes when he inhaled into her hair deeply.

"No one came for me…" she said after a moment.

Eric stiffened, his hand pausing its caress of her arm. Sookie waited and when he said nothing she looked up at him quizzically. "When you came in it sounded like you had something more to say…"

Eric looked at her as he thought. He didn't want to talk about the fairy yet – it would be a long, possibly difficult conversation. He knew Sookie. She wouldn't agree easily.

"I can feel the pull of the sun already…" he said truthfully. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Sookie's brow furrowed slightly but she nodded. She had been exhausted all night – since her questioning of Eric's prisoners at Fangtasia. She knew she would end up snuggling up to him late into the morning, maybe early into the afternoon. The idea made her all the sleepier and so she relaxed, resting her head on his unbeating heart. Eric continued to trace circles on her shoulder and sides and hips – it was her who went still first.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This should come with an extreme fluff warning. Also smut warning. You have been warned… double warned?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was a cruel cruel dream. To wake up to the most enticing scent on earth saturating the air around him, clinging to his skin. To come back from the dead to pure warmth and sunlight.

Then Eric opened his eyes – and his dream came true. She was sprawled on top of him – every inch of her pressed to him earnestly. Her arms and thighs clutched at him. Her face was buried into his bare chest and he could feel her warm breath upon his cold skin. He could tell from her heart beat and respiration that she had fallen asleep.

Sookie. His sweet damnation.

As he looked down, still lying motionless he could see her golden blonde hair fanning across her shoulders and back. He knew she hadn't been here long because the dim motion-sensor lights were still on. He inhaled and he could tell she had been out in the sun today. He could smell wild flowers, soap and grass.

Eric's hands splayed across her shoulder blades and down her back, feeling the soft friction of the cotton material of her shirt. He'd always loved how she smelled of all things natural – it had been one of her many charms when he first met her. She was the opposite of all the women that threw themselves at his feet night after night. Covered in cheap leather and latex and smelling of all sorts of drugs and alcohol and nicotine. Little did he know that tiny detail which had made her so desirable back then – like the scent of her blood – was only an afterthought now. Sookie's scent was her supernatural fingerprint, but it wasn't what made him want her anymore.

Still, it sure was lovely to wake up to that – he thought as his arms wound tighter around her small frame, hitching her body up higher against him so he could bury his nose in her hair. She moved fractionally – her little whimper a sign she was about to wakeup. Eric almost didn't want her to. They'd have to talk and most likely fight once she did.

He trailed his fingers down her back, skimming the patch of skin between the bottom of her shirt and the waistband of her shorts. She shivered in response and moved a bit more deliberately, rolling her shoulders back and exhaling soundly. She pressed her cheek to his chest, her hair sliding off the expanse of her back and draping over his arm, soft like a caress. Eric suppressed a groan. It was ridiculous what she did to him.

"Eric…?" she called out drowsily as she rubbed her cheek against his chest absently.

His fingers pressed deeper into her flesh as he snuck his hands beneath her shirt. Another deep sigh and another deliberate movement, this time, the roll of her hips, which dragged a purr from the vampire – his hands fisting into claws around her small frame.

Sookie lifted her face to look up at him, sleep mixed with desire as she smiled at him, those lovely rosy lips of hers looked soft and inviting.

His right hand wrapped around her beautiful, slender neck, his thumb brushing against her soft pulse. He closed his eyes, attuning his ears to her steadying heart beat. Sookie felt something like a coil in her chest as she watched him like this, lying beneath her, so at her mercy and yet not. She knew he could get the upper hand immediately if he chose to. But he didn't. He was open and vulnerable with her - it made her feel equal parts scared and humbled. She dipped her head down to press a kiss to the middle of his chest, his hand at her throat flexing softly, applying gentle pressure before it moved to cradle the back of her head.

Eric dragged her body upwards until her lips were level with his and he crushed her mouth to his, immediately swiping his tongue inside when she gasped with the suddenness of his movement. It took her but a moment to catch up, her lips and tongue moved against his just as eagerly, one hand sliding up to caress the side of his face.

"It wasn't this I had in mind when I came down here…" Sookie said breathlessly when she was able to pull away for oxygen. She couldn't help fluttering her eyes closed when his hand slid down to the front of her throat again, chasing that ever tantalizing thump of her pulse.

"What was it that you had in mind?" Eric questioned and his lips curled teasingly, his eyebrows arching.

"I just wanted to be here when you woke up…" she opened her eyes and looked into his honestly. "But then you looked so… comfortable…" she tilted her head, amused by her own assessment of a sleeping half-naked predator.

Eric smirked underneath her, coaxing an equally mischievous smile from her. Her hand teasing at his jaw dipped down to his broad shoulders and to the hollow of his clavicles. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes flickering slightly as she admired him. Eric's own eyes glazed over at the memory of another time when he'd felt under her awed scrutiny like this. His hand at her waist flexed to cup her round bottom through the denim of her shorts and she ground into him in response, throwing her head back, the arch of her neck beneath his hand and the feel of her heated center pressed to him caused his fangs to descend with a sound _click_. When Sookie rolled her head downwards again, the look in her eyes and the tilt to her lips was all permission he needed.

Eric rolled her onto her back, settling between her thighs as they cradled his waist lovingly. One hand fisted into her hair, the other pressed into the flesh where the curve of her bottom met her thigh. Her dark eyes seized his adoringly as she reached with her fingers to touch his fangs. The growl he rewarded her with was enough to erupt a tiny volcano inside her. Before she was even aware of it she had wrapped her arms around his neck, hoisting herself up, clinging to him as she attacked his mouth, tongue laving and circling those beautiful, powerful weapons that were as much a part of him as his unyieldingly loyal heart.

Eric's fingers clawed at her back, aching to tear through the soft cotton of her shirt to get at the warm, silky skin underneath it. He lay her back down, hands circling her shoulders as he returned her kiss with as much passion as he received. Her fingers threaded through his hair and fingernails scratched lovingly at his scalp drawing more growling and purring from him, which triggered her loving whimpers and rhythmic thrusting of her hips against his denim clad manhood.

Eric's plans of serious conversations and Sookie's innocent intentions of simply being there when he woke up quickly derailed into passionate love making. They took their time – perhaps time they didn't have, peeling each other's clothes slowly away, kissing and touching every inch of flesh uncovered, teasing each other with hands, fingers, mouth, tongue and teeth. When they finally joined it was slow and tender, unlike their last intimate meeting which had been so frenzied and desperate. There was no desperation now, there was the languid exploration of each other's pleasure and the basking in each other's love.

After they'd sated themselves in each other again and again they lay in a sex scented heap of spent limbs. Eric's head lay on Sookie's stomach as she traced tiny tornadoes in his hair. She could feel the brush of his eyelashes when he closed his eyes and lay still. Vampires always felt warmer after doing the deed, even if there was no feeding. And, with Eric, there almost never was. She supposed they borrowed whatever warmth they could get from the human. She was happy to share her warmth with him.

She lay there contentedly, her body still humming from his devoted attentions, her heart full of the love she felt for him, from him. She almost didn't want to speak again. Her eyelids drooped heavily as she sighed and the weight of her troubles crawled into her happy bubble, uninvited.

She had not expected quite such a visitor today. Not after she had waited uselessly for hours last night. Much more surprising was to know he had visited Eric first, talked to Eric first…

Niall…

He was different. She felt a strange familiarity to him that she hadn't felt with Claudine, Claude or any of the other sisters. When she was with him she experienced a strange hum in the back of her mind – something in her recognized him and welcomed him. It had been nearly impossible to be wary of him in the way she had been of other fairies. His voice was soothing and his smile warm, he was beautiful to her in a familiar way and his touch on her shoulder had felt right and caring.

He'd told her he had been with her on the evening of the attack – he had shielded her from the Vampire's mental assault of her. He'd explained she could hear him because Warlow had been given a vial of their blood (their familial blood which ran in both their veins) and he'd mixed it with his and given it to Jonathan Stackhouse to drink – thus forging an unusual bond between their bloodlines. Sookie could hear his thoughts because of it – Warlow felt entitled to her because of it.

He'd explained Warlow had helped Jonathan Stackhouse out of a very serious situation, saving his wife from rape and murder at the hands of three local barbarians. His wife had been full fae – unlike Jonathan who descended from an already diluted bloodline starting with Niall's son Fintan. Warlow recognized the potential of their union. Instead of simply draining the female as it would have been his instinct, he made a deal with Stackhouse. The female had also been of Niall's bloodline, and because females were important to preserve, he did not intervene at the time.

He then explained it was important for her to accept fully bonding with her vampire. That he was her best chance of survival. That his feelings for her were true and he would protect her with her life. Sookie's heart had clenched then. That was exactly what she didn't want. She didn't want anyone laying down their life for hers. Especially not Eric.

The images of Eric on his knees outside Moon goddess still haunted her. How could he have given up so readily? Him! A warrior! It was just wrong and it tore at her that she caused it.

No, no more sacrifices. No more people taking bullets for her or dying for her, none of that. She couldn't allow it. It was pain she couldn't live with, however short was her life in comparison.

"_He won't let you say no this time…"_ Niall had argued.

"_He is a formidable enemy for the other vampire, dear Sookie. If anyone can protect you from him – it is him."_

Her eyes rolled away from the ceiling and down to him as he moved minimally again. He nuzzled into her navel kissing the soft flesh above her center. She smiled in spite of her dark thoughts, tilting her head as she watched the dim light play with the shades of his hair. She ruffled it back so she could see his face as he trailed kisses across her stomach. He nipped at the curve of her hip, his now cooling hands grasping around her thighs.

She breathed deeply as he probed at her sex with his tongue. She rolled her hips instinctively, her legs parting wantonly. He'd once said her juices tasted just as good as her blood and now he lapped at her, purring contently, his thumbs drawing circles around her hipbones. She shivered and whimpered as he increased his pressure and her eyes rolled back with her pleasure when he pressed onto that little bundle of nerves.

"Eric…" she called in a desperate breath. "We need to talk…"

His fangs teased her folds and her fingers tugged harder at his hair. With one last flick of his tongue, Eric hoisted himself up, coming to hover above her with his hands firmly planted on the bedding at each side of her head. His eyes were dark and stormy and he rumbled deep in his chest when she caressed the sides of his face and pulled him down for a kiss. He acquiesced, allowing her to tug at his lower lip with her teeth before she licked and teased slowly, mewling like a cat, the touch of her fingers feather-light and warm. She sucked one of his fangs between her lips, making him shudder and then she kissed the corner of his mouth softly before she lay back down, staring up at him lovingly. His eyes flickered, his fangs and his cock throbbed and his chest felt tighter than ever as he gazed at the object of his deepest affections.

"Sookie… I…"

"Yes…" Sookie interrupted him, sensing his hesitation, his fear at her rejection. "Yes, Eric… I want this bond with you."

The vampire stilled completely, his eyes confused and lost. She wrapped her hands around his arms, still caging her in and explained. "Niall came to me today – he explained everything to me…"

Eric's eyes narrowed and he looked suddenly unsure. He pulled away and Sookie followed him. Both sat down in front of each other, their legs still tangled, their bodies still naked. She reached to rest her hand against his heart.

"What is it?" she cocked her head to the side. "You don't want this anymore?"

Eric blinked and shook his head. "I've always wanted this with you. It's your sudden acceptance of this and the fairy's interference I don't understand."

Sookie cast her eyes down in embarrassment. She hadn't meant for it to come off as something she was simply agreeing to because she needed it. She moved to crawl into his lap, she ended up straddling him, her hands wrapping behind his neck as he looked up at her with a mixture of doubt and vulnerability.

"The way I just felt now when we were together? I want this… always. I don't know how to deal with being bonded… I'm not sure I'll know how to handle… feeling you like that… knowing how you feel… but… I want it – and not just because it can save me."

Eric's eyes were larger than ever and so open Sookie wanted to scoop him up and comfort him. "And the fairy's visit has nothing to do with you changing your mind?"

"I didn't say that…" Sookie admitted. "If anything… what Niall said could only ever make me want it less. I don't want you to risk your life for me Eric… the idea is repulsive to me… one too many people have suffered because of me already. I lost my Gran and Tara and I live in fear of what could happen to Jason and Lafayette because they're close to me… And you… the idea I could be the reason you're gone is…" her eyes were swimming in tears. "Well… I certainly would follow soon after anyway… Pam would kill me if anything happened to you because of me!" she chuckled through her tears, trying to bring something light to such heavy a discussion.

Eric's jaw tightened and his eyes hardened as he yanked her closer to him, burrowing his nose into her neck and fisting his hand into her hair while his arm banded around her waist. "Nothing's going to happen. I don't intend to lose. I took out Russell Edgington, Warlow will only meet the same end…" he spoke with a certainty he had never felt until this moment. He crushed her to him tightly. "You will be mine because you want to be mine…"

Sookie tightened her arms around him as well and nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. She didn't know Eric's mind was pounding with questions, with doubts about Niall and his intent. But he wouldn't voice them to her, not if it meant he had her agreement at last. He would have to worry about the fairy later as he was sure it was his plan to finish him once Warlow was dealt with.

Sookie felt her eyes closing when Eric started nuzzling against her pulse. Her breath hitched and his fingers dug harder into her hip – his right hand gently moved her hair out of the way before he cradled her head gently and tilted it to the side. He pulled back slightly to gaze into her dark doe-eyes and she smiled at him, her lashes fanning across her now flushed cheeks. He smiled as his thumb brushed over her plump lower lip, now swollen from all the kissing they'd done. The scent of her blood just beneath her skin, the trace of arousal that hung about her in the air, it was all so tantalizing he could feel his own eyes threatening to roll back into his head. With a deep, unnecessary breath, Eric pierced her eyes with his, an unasked question in them. Sookie nodded, also needing no words between them.

He kissed her, deeply, slowly, hungrily – for a moment they just clung to each other and just caressed each other's mouths. With one final nip to her abused lower lip, Eric dipped down to prepare her for his bite. He nuzzled and licked her skin lovingly, feeling the tiny throbs just beneath. He listened to her increased heart rate and caressed her shoulder soothingly before he finally pierced her with his fangs.

It was a sharp, quick sting and after a gasp she couldn't contain, Sookie relaxed as Eric started to drink. She'd nearly forgotten what it was like when he bit her. The first bite had been rather traumatic, but she didn't think about it anymore - it had been out of necessity and now that she knew how much he felt for her she could forgive him that first transgression. But to be bitten by Eric like this, like part of their intimacy, it was a whole new kind of experience and she shuddered and whimpered as she felt her insides liquefying in pure pleasure. Too soon it was over and Eric was licking the tiny wounds with adoration. When he lifted his head, his eyes were hot and simmering and he held her gaze as he bit into his palm and offered it to her.

"After this we must exchange blood one last time – then the bond will be complete – we will be one… permanently."

Sookie gulped reflexively, her eyes flitting from his unyielding eyes to his palm, where his self-inflicted punctures were oozing the dark red, rich blood she'd tasted before. Unexpectedly her mouth watered and her pulse quickened. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips in anticipation. She leaned forward, cupping his large hand between her smaller ones and, holding his gaze with all her love, she bent down and kissed his palm over the tiny punctures.

Eric felt his entire body shuddering and his eyes drooped as he felt the flick of her tongue and the gentle but steady pressure of her suction. His mind flashed back to that night after the witch's curse, in this same place, she'd offered her blood to replenish him. His amnesiac self, free of all the burdens he presently shouldered – over one thousand years worth of burdens, had been so riveted, so overwhelmed by the pure, undiluted perfection of her he had offered her his own blood, had offered her an experience with him unlike any other without any fear of consequences. He hadn't known in that state what it would mean afterwards – he couldn't have known how destroyed his complete self would feel being rejected after having shared such an experience with her. Yet he couldn't blame his other self – he envied him in a way. To have known Sookie when there was so little to brace against – it had been blissful.

But this was even better. Nothing had ever felt as right as feeling her in his blood. She felt magnificent. His blood sang and hummed and his entire body warmed to temperatures he hadn't known in centuries. When she pulled away from his palm with a final, sweet lick, Eric tugged at her hair and yanked her closer, his mouth devouring hers brutally. Sookie cried against his mouth and a moment later she somehow managed to press herself closer into him, her hands grasping at the sides of his face, her thighs clamping tighter around him as she ground into him from above.

They moaned in unison – hands clawing and grasping at each other again as they were quickly losing each other in their blood-sharing frenzy. Sookie was suddenly on her back again, the wind sucked out of her with the suddenness of their movements and she gasped and moaned as he penetrated her – both shuddering and groaning at the uniqueness of being joined while their combined blood rushed through their veins at a wild, intoxicating speed. She could suddenly smell the soft rain outside and the wet grass and hear the song of the cicadas as sharply as if they were making love outside. And she could feel every inch of his skin against her, inside her, around her, with an acuteness she had never experienced before. The noises he made, she could hear them inside her and it was incredible!

She felt the familiar tug in her brain, the sudden burst of warm, sweet scented light that called her to another place. She opened her eyes and she could see the bright sunny blue skies peeking at her through snow-covered branches. She smiled and breathed in the pure air surrounding them and she sunk further into her bed of furs as her Viking made love to her. She tugged at his hair so he would look at her, and when he did she could feel in her mind and heart every word that swam in his eyes. She could feel his love, his possessiveness, his eagerness to fight, to protect, to rend, to kill and above all his willingness to love her with all that he was.

It was overwhelming – and shocking, and frightening and still she had chosen this and she knew wasn't going back now. Even if she could back out of their last exchange – she knew she wouldn't.

Because she could feel with as much certainty as possible, that just as she was his, he was hers – and she wouldn't give that up for anything. Not while there was any breath left in her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N2:** Check my profile for my **wordpress** – follow me there – Delirium always gets updated there first.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** The fluff continues – fortunately so does the story.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sookie stepped off her porch without any real confidence this was going to work. The night was a bit chilly, but the rain had stopped, leaving a pleasant smell of wet grass in the air. She scanned the darkened path and the tree line, stalling a little longer.

"Well…?" Eric prodded her on with a smug smirk from his spot on the gravel a little way ahead of her.

Sookie looked at him sheepishly – he knew what she was doing and he was amused. She sighed deeply and looked away from him, concentrating on the sky above her. The stars blinked down at her through the holes the wind poked through the blanket of clouds. Casting a sideways glance back at Eric, she couldn't help the curl of her lips as she muttered jokingly "I do believe in fairies, I do, I do…"

She threw her hands up in the air with a dramatic flourish and bright golden light flickered before it erupted powerfully from her hands up into the air with a staggering force.

"Holy shit!" Sookie gasped as she was forced several steps backwards.

Even Eric, who had confidence she would be able to do it, looked impressed. They looked at each other speechlessly for a moment – until the vampire's lips pulled into a smug smile.

"You were right…" Sookie stared at her fingers in awe.

"Do it again," Eric urged her.

Feeling a little more confident now, Sookie stared at her hands with fascination and closing her eyes for a moment she willed her light into life. She gasped as bright, warm light enveloped her hands and pulsed – she noticed it didn't burst and sparked, but it lay in her palms, under her control.

"Am I really doing this?" she laughed, delighted.

Eric was staring at her hands equally fascinated. He took a cautious step closer while she tested her control by willing the light to grow dimmer or stronger and she giggled as it obeyed her.

"Vampire blood… fairy batteries… who'd have thought?" she smiled, staring into her glowing palms.

"How's your telepathy?" Eric inquired. "Torrance and Dawson are nearby right now. Can you feel them?"

Sookie dropped her hands extinguishing the light and closed her eyes, reaching out with her mind. At first there was nothing but the Eric's void, but the more she probed the sharper her senses became. She recognized the faint murmur of the weres' minds – not as transparent to her as a human, but still there. Torrance was missing his little cubs and Tray was thinking about some girl named Amelia. Sookie opened her eyes, shaking her head and sighing.

"Better…"

Eric nodded watching her. "Are you unhappy?"

"I'm… surprised." She shook her head. "It still doesn't make sense why my abilities started to fail when they did. It hadn't been long I'd had your blood… and… Bill's…"

"Maybe you can ask Niall about that," Eric suggested, though he looked unsure about it.

Sookie nodded. "I will."

"I want you to remember to use them," Eric said grasping her hands as both stared at them. "You might need them."

"I promise I will."

Eric looked into her eyes and reached with his thumb to caress her cheek. They smiled at each other. He could feel her so completely now it was staggering – what was more intriguing, was how much he enjoyed feeling her. He could also feel the dark, cold corners of her and knew what occupied them – he wished he could extinguish it but he wasn't sure there was any way she'd ever forget Bill Compton and the devastation he caused.

"How do you feel?" he asked curiously as he remembered she should be able to feel him too.

Sookie's eyes roamed about his face as she thought of an answer. "Strange… I've had people in my head my whole life, I thought it would be the same thing but…" she shook her head. "It's something else entirely…" she smiled slowly. "I think I like it…"

Eric smiled back and he pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her back, tipping her chin with his hand and stopping millimeters away from her mouth – he inhaled deeply, his eyes drooping. "I know I do."

"Will I always know how you feel?" she asked, lifting a hand to trail a finger along his jaw.

"What am I feeling now?" he asked her curiously.

Sookie blushed. "Happy…?"

"Very much…" he brushed her nose with his.

Sookie reached with both hands to cup his face and draw him down for a kiss. They brushed their lips against one another, slowly, lovingly, tongues reaching out just for a taste. But both knew they had no time for more. They pulled back with a resigned sigh.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah…" Sookie nodded, knowing they had to go to Fangtasia. She took a deep breath uncertainly "I'm not sure I'm ready to be your Lois Lane though…"

Eric chuckled. "Lois Lane?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You've never seen the Christopher Reeves movie?"

"I have. I'm sure I can make it just as cinematic."

Sookie looked uncertain. "Can't we just _drive_?"

Eric looked at her truck with a scowl. It wasn't much of an improvement over the yellow monstrosity.

"We don't have time to waste."

"Snob," Sookie muttered under her breath as he pulled her flush against him.

Eric smirked, wrapped his arms around her and took off.

Sookie's legs felt a little wobbly next time they touched the ground just outside Fangtasia. She held onto Eric's shirt in front of her and waited for her heart to stop racing. She looked up at him through her windswept hair and smiled as he parted it away from her eyes with a gentle hand.

"Thanks…"

"You did well. I expected there to be more screaming."

Sookie slapped his chest half-heartedly and stepped back to rip the hair band from her hair so she could fix it.

They walked into the bar through the back door and were greeted by the impatient group waiting inside. Pam, who had been pacing from side to side stopped and turned at their entrance. Tara, who had been sitting on a stool simply looked over, as did Jessica who had been standing next to her. Nora was standing a little away from the rest of them with her arms folded across her chest. Alcide and Jason were back against the bar, even more removed from the rest of them.

Sookie noticed a shift when they came in. Every single one of them, except Jason, seemed to be struck by something simultaneously. Tara and Jessica merely looked curious and surprised. Pam and Nora both snapped their fangs and hissed in disapproval. Alcide looked displeased.

Sookie's shoulders shrunk as she guessed at what the disturbance was and she cast a glance at Eric who was in front of her. She could feel him, he was calm, and he was unperturbed. She turned her attention back to the group.

"Are you fucking serious?" Pam demanded with her hand on her hips.

Eric simply arched his eyebrows at her and she silenced, shaking her head in quiet disapproval.

Nora wasn't so easily deterred.

"Have you completely lost your mind? Do you have a death wish, brother?" she gestured at Sookie, lingering behind. "You would risk yourself? You would risk all your allies for a mortal, part fairy who is more trouble than her blood's worth?"

Eric was in Nora's face in a second, fangs out and growling at her defiance. Nora kept her stance and snapped her own fangs down.

"Like it or not, she is not one of us, she is a liability. Your insistence in protecting her will kill us all!"

"How would you know that, Nora?" Eric hissed, his hands wrapping around her neck as he leaned even closer. "What do we know if anything at all about how much more powerful this vampire is? Your precious _Authority_ wasn't capable enough to gather sufficient intelligence on him or find him and end him for centuries. What do you really know about him that makes you so certain we don't stand a chance?"

Nora continued to stare back at him, fangs still out, not backing down from her older brother. "I know he collects little fairies like your Sookie! He breeds them and feasts on their blood and has been doing so for centuries – just how many might as well be irrelevant if fairy blood is his regular diet, there's no telling how powerful he is!"

"He… what?" Sookie took a step forward. "You never told us that before!"

"It's… brand new information, Sookie," Alcide said from near the bar.

"He collects…" Jason had also taken a step forward. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means he intends to take your sister and give her to some other hybrid to fuck so she can birth little hybrids for him for however long she lasts… which probably won't be long," Nora answered scathingly, still glaring at her brother.

Eric was momentarily paralyzed, his hand still firmly clasped around Nora's neck, but his eyes had become glazed and distant, he was clearly absorbing that information and from what Sookie could feel from him through the bond, this was serious. She took another step closer to the group.

"Is there actual evidence of this?"

Alcide spoke up. "We were able to find his trail again. It led us to an underground bunker of some sort, outside of New Orleans." He paused and sighed. "There were three humans in there. They were like you, Sookie. But…"

"Spent, used up, sick looking and dying." Nora completed mercilessly.

"Oh my God…" Sookie sagged, reaching for the nearest chair for support. "What happened to them?"

"They ran when we broke in. I tried to get them to come out of hiding, to offer them help but…" Alcide shook his head.

"Then we have to go back there tonight and kill that motherfucker!" Jason said angrily.

Nora rolled her eyes at him, though she couldn't look at him properly since Eric was still grasping her throat. "Do you really think he's just sitting there waiting? He's far away now."

"Fuck!" Jason smashed his fist against the counter angrily.

"What about those poor people? Has he left them there?" Sookie asked, her voice cracking.

"I don't know… maybe," Nora shrugged. "We had to leave because the sun was coming up."

"Alcide?" Sookie looked at him hopefully.

"I don't know Sookie. I left with Nora, I'm sorry."

Eric batted his eyes, finally moving after having spent that long moment in his own thoughts. He let go of his sister, who rolled her neck and glared at him with annoyance. His eyes swept over the group quietly before he turned back to Sookie. She didn't have to speak for him to know what she wanted. They merely looked at each other and he nodded.

"You will tell us where this underground bunker was…" he told Nora and Alcide. "Then you'll try to find his trail again."

"What's the point of going back there?" Nora rolled her eyes. "We already know he went up North."

"Then you will go North. But we're going to that place and find these humans you mentioned."

Sookie smiled appreciatively even as Nora rolled her eyes again.

"Fine…" she looked between the two of them. "_She will be the death of you brother…_" she said in their familial language.

"_I would have died for Godric. I would die for you, and I would die for Pam and her progeny. Yes, I would die for Sookie. But don't try to come between us in any way sister because, have no doubt, I will choose her."_

Nora's eyes widened and she took a step back, stricken. Eric's eyes swept over the group. The ones who couldn't speak the language were silent. Pam simply nodded back at him. She wouldn't challenge him in that again. However mad it made her how reckless her maker was where the fairy was concerned. She couldn't stand to be estranged from him again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sookie slung her backpack over her shoulder and looked up warily as she felt Jason approaching her.

"Don't even start Jason…"

"I'm coming with you!"

"No. You're not."

"God dammit, Sook! I'm your brother!"

"And your place is here! You're a cop, Jason. People in our town need you!"

"There ain't no one living in our town anymore, Sookie! They've all ran!" Jason continued angrily. "Now you're gonna stupidly go into that nutso's lair to save people that might already be dead! It's suicide!"

"Jason I could become one of those people!" Sookie reminded him with tears in her eyes. "How can you even ask me to ignore the fact they might still be in there, alive and abandoned? God knows what that monster's done to them!"

"That's fine. I'm not against helping those people, Sook! But why does it have to be _you_?"

"Because I won't be a spectator in my own life, Jason. I won't simply sit down and watch as others do things for me as though I'm incapable!"

Jason took a deep breath. "Sook, you don't even have your powers anymore…"

"When I came in tonight you were thinking about how _doable_ Jessica was looking in that top. Then you chastised yourself for getting horny over a fucking dead bloodsucker," Sookie answered him in a whisper. "I'm both not amused and _very_ disappointed in you, Jason Stackhouse!"

Jason was speechless for a moment, then he took a step back eyeing her strangely. "You can hear my thoughts again?"

"Loud and clear…" Sookie sighed. "And I'm very worried about the path of some of them, Jase."

"Get outta my head, Sook!" Jason stepped back again. "Fuck!"

"You're not coming tonight." Sookie said as steadily as she could. "I love you and I appreciate you wanting to look after me. But I can't trust you right now. Not when you keep having those thoughts about people I care about."

"Sook…"

"I think she made herself clear, Deputy," Eric said calmly, walking into the storage room behind them. "Now if you excuse us, we have to start driving if we want to make there before sunrise."

Jason glared at Eric and then heard his sister's sigh. He looked back at her sadly.

"I don't want to lose you, Sook."

"And I don't want to lose you either. But since this mess started? I keep asking myself where you've gone to."

Jason clenched his jaw shut and shook his head. He leaned down to kiss her temple mutely and turned around, walking past Eric without acknowledging him or speaking.

Eric's eyes remained on Sookie although he didn't need to look at her to see how much it pained to see her brother like this. He stepped closer to her and tipped her chin up so she would look at him.

"He's come around before."

Sookie shook her head. "It's different this time. I don't know what it is. But it started after he ended up in that fairy club by accident and ran into Hadley and she told him about our parents being killed by vampires… he became obsessed… but it's gotten so much worse…" she sighed. "My telepathy had been weakening but now that it's back and I could hear him more clearly…" she shook her head. "There's something wrong with him."

Eric looked thoughtfully at some spot above her head.. "Well… one more thing to ask your fairy friend."

"Huh?" Sookie frowned.

"You said your brother started acting differently after he ended up in that fairy bar," he explained.

Sookie stared at him for a moment and then slowly nodded. "You're right…"

Tara showed up in the doorway, dangling keys from her hand. "Got the car. Are we ready to go?"

"Get Jessica and wait outside."

Tara was gone again and Eric turned to Sookie, brushing his knuckles against the line of her jaw.

"I wish there was time for us to finish the bond tonight. But I won't hurry this. I want to savor it."

Sookie smiled and nodded. "Will I feel you even more than I do now? It doesn't seem possible."

Eric smiled. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out together what it feels like."

Sookie sighed deeply, closing her eyes when he dipped in to nuzzle against her nose. "Aren't you afraid you'll regret it? Everyone sounds pretty sure you've made a mistake."

Eric shook his head, closing his own eyes as he inhaled deeply, her scent mixed with his filled him with certainly. "There's no mistake. No regrets." He rubbed her arms, loving the feel of her skin breaking into gooseflesh beneath her jacket. "Do you…regret it?"

Sookie reached up with her hands to clasp the sides of his face. "No. I can't explain it… but this feels… right."

Eric smiled and pulled her into a kiss. They smiled and parted silently. With one final reassuring nod, they clasped hands, and walked out.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
